Flight Plan
Flight Plan is the ninth episode of Season 1 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. About Pix E. Flutters must overcome her fear of heights to have her dream of flying come true at Jewel's Sparkle and Shine party. Summary Jewel plans a Sparkle and Shine party, along with Pix E. The first item on the to-do list is sparkly costumes, Pix E. asks for Tippy to do that and Cat puts a kitty paw stamp on the first item. The second item on the to-do list is sparkly snacks, Pix E. thinks Crumbs should make some and Cat does the same thing. The third item is sparkly decorations and Pix E. thinks Spot is already on it. Cat does the same thing again. Jewel thinks that's it for the preparation, but Pix E. asks what she can do. Jewel forgot one thing for her party! It wouldn't be complete without a big sparkly spectacular grand finale! Pix E. thinks there should be a water but Jewel interrupts her that it's not perfect and is too watery. Pix E. says we should build but Jewel interrupts here again because it's not another good idea and is not sparkly enough. Suddenly, Spot comes in to show the art piece working on for the Sparkle and Shine party. Spot and Zebra thinks they have a lot of work to do but they want to show a surprising one. The lights go off and the big spotlight light turns on, making Spot and Pix E. in the Spotlight. TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Jewel Sparkles *Pix E. Flutters *Spot Splatter Splash *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Peanut Big Top *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Misty Mysterious *Dot Starlight *Tippy Tumblelina *Berry Jars 'N' Jam (non-speaking cameo) Locations *Jewel's house *Crumbs' house *Peanut's circus *Bea's library *Misty's house *Dot's observatory *Spot's house *Pix E.'s house Trivia/Goofs *The sparkly dress Pix E. wears for her performance is the first time a Lalaloopsy has worn a dress longer than her knees in the show. That same dress was also one of three dresses for Jewel to wear. *At the beginning of the episode, Pix E. calls her pet "Butterfly." She calls it "Firefly" for the rest of the episode. *How did Pix E. get over her fear of heights in the episode? *Pix E. seemed to get away with lying to Jewel. *When Pix E. does her performance, a shadow appears in the sky. It is unknown how that happened. It could be just the backdrop that Spot painted for the show. *A flight plan is a document filed by a pilot or flight dispatcher. *Peanut says that Elephant used to be scared of things that started with the letter H, but Peanut has hair, and hair begins with an H, so how was Elephant not afraid of that? *Berry appears without Sunny for the first time. *Pix E. Flutters has a moments in time doll based on this episode. Gallery Mistyandpixe.jpg Ep. 9 Flight Plan.PNG LTV Sombra de Pix E.png Video Pix E. Flutters Lalaloopsy es:Miedo a las alturas pl:Plan lotu Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:Un-Finished Summaries